Vida en el internado High School Konoha
by MikiMokka
Summary: una historia en un internado, donde habra amor, romance, comedia y mas,  sxs,sxi,nxt,sxt,nxh, denle una opurtunidad es primer fic  dejen reviews, opiones y critikas cuand lo lean
1. Ingreso

Todos estaban esperando a que pusieran el cartel para ver en que habitación de tocaba (esme: las habitaciones son mixtas 3 o 4 camas, aquí les dejo la lista de habitaciones).

_NOMBRE_NO._DE_HABITACION__

_Haruno Sakura.…..07_

_Hyuuga Hinata…08_

_Uchiha Miki…..07_

_Tenten….09_

_Sabaku no Temari….01_

_Yamanaka Ino….10_

_Karin…...02_

_Kinomoto Satsuki…10_

_Uzumaki Naruto….07_

_Rock Lee…..09_

_Hyuuga Neji…09_

_Aburame Shino…..08 _

_Uchiha Sasuke…07_

_Sabaku no Gaara….01_

_Inuzuka Kiba…08_

_Sabaku no Kankuro…01_

_Nara Shikamaru…..10_

_Sasori…..03_

_Sai….02_

_Deidara…..03_

_Pein….03_

_Juugo….02_

_Suigetsu…...02_

Miki, Sasuke y Naruto estaban viendo que le tocaban a los tres juntos y Naruto vio que le tocaba también con una chica que no conocían pero ya se imaginaba como iba ser.

-¡Nii-san!, ¡Nii-san! –dijo Miki para llamar la atención de su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa, Miki? –dijo Sasuke fastidiado y fríamente.

-Mira, mira nos toco en la misma habitación,¡que bien! –dijo Miki muy emocionada.

-Si ya vi no estoy ciego, mejor ya vamos a ver la habitación y a dejar las cosas –dijo Sasuke secamente.

-Nii-san, porque te comportas como un cubo de hielo conmigo –dijo Miki haciendo berrinches.

-Sí, teme porque te comportas como un cubo de hielo con tu hermana –dijo Naruto apoyando a Miki.

-Narunii-san, cuando llegaste que no me di cuenta –dijo Miki despistadamente.

-hola Miki-chan, ya te había saludado por no importa saludarte de nuevo –dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

-Miki, Naruto ya dejen la cariñosa bienvenida y ya vamos a ver la habitación para dejar las cosas –dijo Sasuke fastidiado.

-Si ya vamos –dijeron unisonoro Miki y Naruto.

Por otro lado del internado Sakura, Hinata, Tenten y Neji estaban buscando sus habitaciones.

-Que bien nuestras habitaciones van a estar tan cerca –dijo muy feliz Tenten.

-yo voy a estar con personas que no conozco, pero tú y Neji van a estar juntos –dijo Sakura un poco enojada.

-no te preocupes Sakura-chan –dijo Hinata tratando de tranquilarla –no vas a estar sola vas a ver que conoces a alguien rápidamente –dijo tiernamente -tú tienes suerte vas estar con Nejinii-san –refiriéndose a la castaña.

-Si lo sé, pero me siento muy nerviosa por saber quiénes son –dijo la peli-rosa.

-Bueno mejor ya entremos cada quien a sus habitaciones para ir acomodando sus cosas ¿o no? –dijo Neji empezando a caminar de nuevo.

-Si –respondieron las chicas.

Después de que separaron para ir a sus respectivas habitaciones, Sakura cuando llego se encontró con a una chica saliendo de la habitación para meter unas cosas, dos chicos a dentro desempacando sus maletas y acomodando la ropa su respectivo lugar.

-Hola tú debes ser nuestra compañera, bueno yo soy Uchiha Miki ¿y tú? –dijo la peli-negra amablemente.

-Hola, yo soy Haruno Sakura, así soy su compañera de habitación –dijo la peli-rosa de la misma forma.

-Hola, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto –dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa zorruna.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos pero tú, ¿Cómo te llamas? –dijo Sakura señalando a Sasuke.

-Hpm-dijo el peli-negro.

-Perdónalo así es el, bueno el mi hermano Uchiha Sasuke –dijo miki con una gotita anime en la cabeza.

-Si el teme es de pocos palabras, bueno cuando quiere –dijo Naruto burlonamente.

-Cállate dobe –dijo Sasuke fastidiado.

-Wow, articulo una frase corta –dijo Sakura bromeando.

-Ha, ha, ha, la chica es graciosa y una molestia –dijo Sasuke sarcásticamente y enojado.

-Nii-chan cálmate, Sakura-chan solo estaba bromeando –dijo la peli-negra tratando de calmarlo.

-¡Tks! –dijo el peli-negro.

-Teme, espérame no me dejes solo con ellas por favor –dijo Naruto saliendo tras él y Miki y Sakura los se echaron a reír por la manera en que actúo el rubio.


	2. conociendonos parte 1

**Con Sakura y Miki.**

**En la habitación.**

-Se enojo –dijo Sakura, después de ver salir a Sasuke y Naruto.

-Sí, así es después de la muerte de nuestros padres y hermano –dijo Miki seriamente y un poco triste.

-¿Cómo murieron tus padres y hermano? –pregunto Sakura curiosamente.

-Mis padres fueron asesinados y mi hermano murió en un accidente automovilístico hace 3 años –dijo tristemente la peli-negra.

-Que mal por ti no te puedo entender por que no he perdido a un ser querido -dijo Sakura tratando de entender su dolor.

-Bueno al principio fue doloroso pero después entendí que era una mas prueba del destino pero ya todo queda en el pasado –dijo un poco triste –desde entonces Sasuke se volvió frio y muy serio pero antes sonreía mucho cuando estaban ellos, yo digo que su alegría y felicidad también murió con ellos –dijo Miki a la peli-rosa.

-¡Oh! Ya veo él era como tú de alegre y feliz, pero el pasado se queda en el pasado –dijo Sakura en forma comprensiva.

-Si es cierto ya mejor lo dejo en el pasado para seguir con el presente y esperar lo que venga del futuro –dijo Miki sinceramente.

Después de que Sasuke se calmara volvieron con las chicas y vieron que estaban conversando y en eso Naruto las interrumpió.

-Hola de nuevo, chicas –dijo el rubio.

-Hola Naruto-san –dijo Sakura de volviéndole la sonrisa en forma amable.

-Hola Narutonii-san –dijo Miki y sale corriendo para abrazarlo.

-¿Qué paso, Miki?, ¿Por qué me abrazas así de repente? –dijo Naruto preocupado y de repente entra Sasuke.

-¡Nii-chan! –dijo Miki y otra sale corriendo pero para abrazar a Sasuke pero en eso cae encima del.

-¿Qué tienes, Miki –dijo Sasuke secamente.

-Nada solo los quería abrazar para de mostrarles todo mi cariño y afecto –dijo Miki felizmente.

-Oigan no es olvidan de alguien aquí sentada mirando un cariñosa y alegre escena familiar –dijo la peli-rosa molesta porque la ignoraron.

-Sí, perdón –dijeron ambos (esme: obvio que Naruto y Miki).

-Eres una molestia –dijo Sasuke enojado sentándose en su cama.

-¿Qué es lo que dijiste, Uchiha –dijo Sakura enojada.

-¡Que no enriendes español o que, Haruno! Dije que eras una mo-les-tía –dijo Sasuke en el mismo tono.

-¡YA VERAS UCHIHA! –dijo Sakura abalanzándose contra él.

Sakura cayó en el suelo y Sasuke encima de ella casi se rozaron sus labios en eso el Sasuke se quedo perdido en los ojos jade de la chica y Sakura en los del pero de pronto se separaron de golpe.

-L-Lo s-s-siento –dijo Sakura toda nerviosa y sonrojada –"pero porque mi corazón esta latiendo tan rápido" –pensó colocando su mano en el pecho (Esme: no sean mal pensados. Inner: la mala pensada es otra. Esme: me la pagaras.)

-N-No hay problema- dijo Sasuke nervioso y levemente sonrojado. (Esme: si Sasuke se sonrojo todo puede pasar en un fic todo.)

-Bueno no paso nada de estar avergonzados – dijo Naruto pero en eso recibió un golpe por parte de Sakura y otro por parte de Sasuke -¿pero porque me pegan? –pregunto el rubio sobándose la cabeza.

-Por decir estupideces –dijeron Sakura y Sasuke (Esme esto es todo por hoy esperen el siguiente capítulo).


	3. conociendonos parte 2

**Afuera en la terraza.**

**Con Sasuke y Naruto.**

-Oye teme, Sakura-chan es muy linda, ¿no crees? –pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

-"Si lo es, tan linda, me encanta sonrisa, pero que estoy pensando, Sasuke ya compórtate, no puedo sacarla de mi mente, nunca me había sentido así por una chica" –pensó Sasuke.

-Oye teme –dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres, dobe? –dijo Sasuke.

-Te pregunte que si se te hacia linda Sakura-chan –dijo Naruto esperando su respuesta.

-Ella es solo una molestia –dijo Sasuke recargado en el barandal de la terraza.

-Bueno ya dejemos de hablar chicas y hablemos ¿Cuándo van a empezar las clases? –dijo Naruto.

-En 2 días y todos vamos a estar en la misma clase –dijo Sasuke mirando al cielo.

-Que bien, porque podre ver a Hinata-chan –dijo Naruto sentándose en una de las bancas de la terraza.

-¿Te gusta Hyuuga? –dijo Sasuke con una mirada de medio lado.

-T-T-Tal v-vez –dijo Naruto muy nervioso y sonrojado.

-Bueno mejor vámonos que está oscureciendo nos están esperando para cenar –dijo Sasuke empezando a caminar.

-Si es mejor ir –dijo Naruto siguiéndolo.

Fueron a la cafetería y ahí encontraron a Sakura y Miki hablando con Tenten, Ino, Sai, Hinata, Neji y Temari.

-Hola Miki-chan, hola Sakura-chan –dijo Naruto sentándose a lado de Miki.

-Hola Naruto, hola Sasuke –dijo Sakura tranquilamente.

-Veo que ya no estás calmada, y ¿Por qué no me dijiste Uchiha? –dijo sakuke sentándose a su lado.

-Oye Sakura –dijo Ino susurrándole.

-¿Qué quieres, Ino? –dijo Sakura en el mismo tono.

-¿Quiénes son los chicos que se sentaron a tu lado? –dijo Ino.

-¡Ah! El rubio es Uzumaki Naruto y el peli-negro es Uchiha Sasuke –dijo Sakura señalándolos.

-Oigan que tanto se secretean –dijo Kiba que acababa de llegar.

-No nada, bueno los presento, el (esme: está señalando a Naruto) es Uzumaki Naruto y el (esme: señalando a Sasuke) es Uchiha Sasuke –dijo Sakura.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Yamanaka Ino –dijo la rubia.

-Yo soy Inuzuka Kiba –dijo el castaño.

-Yo soy Sai –dijo el peli-negro.

-Yo soy Tenten –dijo la castaña.

-Yo soy Hyuuga Hinata –dijo la peli-azul.

-Y yo soy Hyuuga Neji el primo de Hinata –dijo el castaño mirando ferozmente a Naruto.

-Bueno ya basta de presentaciones y ¿Qué tal si pedimos una pizza? –dijo Sakura.

-Si pizza –dijeron todos menos Sasuke.

-Ok vamos a pedirla –dijo Sakura sacando el celular para pedir que trajeran la pizza al internado.

Llego la pizza y empezaron a comer.

-Mmm…que deliciosa –dijo Naruto.

-Si es cierto está muy deliciosa –dijo Sakura.

-Nunca había probado una pizza tan deliciosa en mi vida –dijo Ino.

-Ino, no exageres –dijeron Sakura y Miki.

-Si lo sé pero están deliciosa –dijo Ino con la boca llena de pizza.

-¡Ino! –dijeron Sakura y Tenten.

-¿Qué? –dijo Ino de la misma forma.

-No hables con la boca llena –dijo Temari.

-¡Ah! , okay –dijo Ino otro agarrando pedazo de pizza.

-Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos –dijeron Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y Miki.

-Si nos vemos en clases –dijeron los demás.

-Si está bien –dijo Sakura despidiendo se con la mano.


	4. Salida Cosas nuevas para Sasuke parte 1

a está caminando hacia su habitación cuando Sakura los detuvo.

-Oigan que tal si mañana pedimos permiso para salir al cine –dijo Sakura alegremente.

-Si está bien –dijo Naruto.

-Que buena idea Sakura nee-san –dijo Miki.

-Y tu ¿Qué opinas Sasuke? –dijo Sakura.

-Como esa –dijo Sasuke fríamente empezado a caminar de nuevo y Sakura siguiéndolo.

-Okay, lo tomare como un sí –dijo Sakura felizmente caminando junto a él.

-Bueno es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir porque ya es muy tarde –dijo Naruto bostezando.

-Pero yo no tengo sueño –dijo Miki enojada y haciendo berrinche.

-Si ya como sea vámonos –dijo Naruto.

-Está bien –dijo Miki calmándose.

Sasuke y Sakura estaban solos en la habitación.

-Sasuke, ¿Por qué eses así? –pregunto Sakura.

-Hmp –dijo Sasuke.

-Oye no te sabes otras palabras monosílabo –dijo Sakura un poco enojada.

-Sí pero que te importa –dijo Sasuke empezando a enojarse.

-¡Oh! Cálmate no te enojes –dijo Sakura.

-Hmp –dijo Sasuke metiendo se al baño para ponerse la pijama.

Después de un llegan Miki y Naruto pero ven que Sasuke y Sakura ya estaban dormidos como troncos.

-Hasta mañana Miki –dijo el rubio acostándose en su cama.

-Hasta mañana Naruto Nii-san –dijo Miki haciendo lo mismo.

Todos seguían dormidos eran las 9:30 de la mañana en eso Sasuke se estaba despertando y se mete al baño.

-"Pero porque estoy tan emocionado por ir al cine con Sakura esta tarde, no entiendo porque no dejo de pensar en ella, en esos ojos color jade que me hipnotizan cuando los veo, en su encantadora sonrisa, pero que me está pasando, no comprendo lo que estoy sintiendo" –pensó Sasuke en eso salió del baño y vio que Sakura se estaba despertando.(Inner: eso pensó esme: si lo sé también es para mí imposible creer que eso pensó Sasuke Inner: tu eres la que está escribiendo el fic esme: lo sé mejor le sigo Inner: si mejor síguele)

-Buenos días –dijo Sakura adormilada.

-Buenos días –dijo Sasuke fríamente.

En eso Sakura metió al baño y Sasuke se quedo solo con sus pensamientos (Inner: ejem solo que pasa con Miki y Naruto esme: era un decir Inner: okay entiendo esme: mejor le sigo).

-"Que hermosa es, pero que estoy pensando, solo quiero, deseo abrazarla, besarla, tenerla siempre a mi lado y protegerla con mi propia vida" –pensó nuevamente Sasuke.

Sakura estaba bañándose pero está pensando en lo que paso ayer.

-"Creo que me está empezando a gustar Sasuke" –pensó la peli-rosa.

Pasaron las horas ya estaban escogiendo la película pero ocurrió un problema.

-Yo quiero ver son como niños (esme: no se me ocurrió otro nombre) –dijo Miki.

-Yo también –dijo Naruto.

-Saben que a mí no me gustan las películas de comedia –dijo Sasuke viendo la cartelera.

-Bueno tengo una idea porque mejor no ustedes van a ver esa película que quieren, Sasuke y yo vamos a otra y nos vemos aquí a la salida –dijo Sakura.

-Si está bien – dijeron todos.

Sasuke y Sakura seguían viendo que película van a ver.

(esme: mañana subo la segunda parte del capítulo)


	5. Salida cosas nuevas para Sasuke parte 2

**Perdon por la tardanza**

**y disfruten este capitulo**_**  
><strong>_

_**  
><strong>_

_**Cap. 5: Salida al cine… Cosas nuevas para Sasuke parte 2**_

Mientras Naruto y Miki compraban los boletos de la función, las palomitas y las sodas.

Con Sasuke y Sakura.

-Oye Sasuke ¿Cuál crees que debamos ver? –dijo Sakura.

-¿Qué tal la de Resident Evil? –dijo Sasuke macabramente.

-Si está bien –dijo Sakura nerviosa y un poco asustada.

-¿Tienes miedo? –pregunto Sasuke mirándola de reojo.

-No como crees yo no le tengo miedo a nada –dijo Sakura haciendo se la valiente.

-Si como no tú no le temes a nada –dijo Sasuke sarcásticamente.

-Que malo eres –dijo Sakura.

-No soy malo solo estoy poniendo dramatización al momento –dijo Sasuke divertido.

-Está bien pero que raro que te comportes así –dijo Sakura extrañada.

-Tienes razón casi nunca me comporta así solo con algunas personas –dijo Sasuke tranquilamente.

-Para ser te sincera me gusta más esta personalidad, eres más lindo –dijo –"por que tuve que decir eso se tenía que quedar en mi mente" –pensó Sakura.

-"Por que me sentí tan bien cuando dijo eso" –pensó –bueno, porque mejor no vamos a comprar los boletos –dijo Sasuke caminando hacia la taquilla.

-Sí, pero espérame ´-dijo Sakura corriendo para alcanzarlo.

-Hola, ¿Qué película van a ver? -dijo el señor de la taquilla.

-Me da 2 boletos para la de Resident Evil –dijo Sasuke, después de que le dieran los boletos llego Sakura.

-Sasuke porque no me esperaste –dijo Sakura dando bocados de aire tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-Perdón –dijo Sasuke con una tierna (Inner: Sasuke sonrió esme: si esta mi se me hizo raro Inner: pero cómo es posible esme: quien sabe Inner: la que escribió el fic esme: quien será Inner: ¬_¬ esme: yo que hice Inner: nada sigue el fic).

-¡Corran, corran! Sasuke sonrió es señal de la apocalipsis –dijo sarcásticamente mientras el peli-negro se reía de la actuación – que lindo te ves cuando sonríes y ríes –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias, pero no esas dramática solo porque te mostré mi Sasuke interior –dijo el pelinegro sarcásticamente.

-Está bien, mejor vamos a comprar algo en la dulcería –dijo Sakura jalando a Sasuke hacia la dulcería (Inner: jalando yo diría arrastrándolo esme: al fin estamos de acuerdo)

-Si ya voy pero no me jales –dijo Sasuke caminando a tras de Sakura.

-¿Qué va a llevar? –dijo la chica que a tiende la dulcería (Inner: ya sabemos no somos bakas Esme: lo sé solo quería explicar Inner: ni que fueras maestra Esme: ya pues le sigo).

-Dos refrescos y unas palomitas –respondió -¿está bien lo que pedí? – dijo Sakura.

-Si está bien a mí casi no me gustan las cosas dulces –dijo Sasuke cargado la charola.

-Bueno Sasuke donde están los boletos –dijo Sakura cuando ya estaban en la fila para entrar a la función.

-Están en el bolsillo de mi chamarra –dijo el pelinegro.

-Okay déjame los saco –dijo Sakura me tiendo la mano en el bolsillo de la chamara.

-Espérame –dijo Sasuke alcanzado a Sakura.

-Sus boletos –dijo el chico para dejarlos pasar y Sakura se los entrego.

Se sentaron en el medio de la sala, la película empezó Sakura se estaba asustando a cada rato y se le tiraba encima a Sasuke cuando se asustaba en es Sasuke se sonrojaba, se acabo la película.

-Lo siento es que si me dio miedo –dijo Sakura avergonzada.

-No hay problema –dijo Sasuke.

"_Inner Sasuke: si como disfrutaste cada abrazo que te dio Sasuke: si lose"_

-Sakura, Sasuke ya vámonos que ya es tarde –dijeron Miki y Naruto.

-Si ya vamos –dijeron ambos.

Tomaron un taxi rumbo al internado, se bajaron y se fueron caminando a su habitación para ir a dormir, se pusieron sus pijamas y se durmieron al instante.

****

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Gracias a por los reviews que dejaron**

**MiKi UcHiHa**

**Nos leemos**


	6. El primer dia de clases

**Espero que les guste**

****

_**CAP. 6: PRIMER DIA DE CLASES**_

Estaban caminando hacía sus aulas asignadas, mientras Ino y Hinata los estaban esperando.

-Hey chicos por aquí –dijo Ino.

-Hola Hinata-chan, Ino-cerda –dijo Sakura. (Inner: Ino-cerda de donde lo sacaste Esme: de la serie original Inner: si claro ¬¬ Esme: si ya mejor sigamos Inner: un día tomare tu cuerpo Esme: si, si como digas Inner: muéstrales los uniformes Esme: si es cierto aquí está el link: .com/fs6/300W/i/2005/109/6/1/Naruto_Konoha_High_by_)

-Hola Hinata, Ino –dijeron los demás (Esme: menos Sasuke).

-Hola chicos –dijeron ambas.

-Bueno mejor vamos al salón de literatura –dijo Miki empezando a caminar.

-Si vamos –dijeron las demás (Esme: otra vez menos Sasuke) caminado tras Miki (Inner: esme tu es Miki Esme: correcto ¿Cómo lo supiste? Inner: el nombre de tu usuario Esme: ahora entiendo todo Inner: ¬¬ baka mejor sigue).

Entraron al salón, todos se sentaron como quisieron y mientras llegaba el profesor se pusieron a platicar, 20 min. Después llega el profesor (Esme: creo que ya saben quién es Inner: se necesitamos a pollo Esme: por? Inner: nomas sigamos).

-Buenos días chicos, su profesor de tutoría y el encargado de este grupo, Hatake Kakashi pero me pueden llamar Kakashi-sensei –dijo el peli-plateado.

-Buenos días Kakashi-sensei –dijeron los chicos (Esme: y las chicas también) unisonoro.

-Bueno vamos a elegir las parejas –dijo Kakashi –a ver Uzumaki y Hyuuga (Esme: Naruto y Hinata), Uchiha 1 y Haruno (Esme: Sasuke y Sakura), Hyuuga y Ama (Esme: Neji y Tenten), Uchiha 2 y Inuzuka (Esme: Miki y Kiba), Nara y Sabaku (Esme: Shikamaru y Temari), Karin y Aburame (Esme: Karin y Shino Inner: podre Shino va tener que aguantar a Karin Esme: lo sé mejor le sigo), Pein y Sai, así se van a sentar de ahora en adelante, ¿entendieron? –ordeno Kakashi.

-Si, Kakashi-sensei –dijeron unisonoro sentándose como les indico el sensei.

-Ahora les voy a diré de que se va a tratar el proyecto es para fin de semestre –dijo Kakashi sentándose en el escritorio.

-Kakashi-sensei, y de que se va a tratar el proyecto –dijo una de las alumnas.

-Se va a tratar de la convivencia, es decir, van a estar conviviendo con el compañero que les asigne y día a día van a escribir un reporte de cómo se comportó, que cambios han notado en su personalidad desde que lo conocieron y un día antes del examen me lo van a entregar –explico Kakashi.

-Si Kakashi-sensei –dijo la alumna que le había preguntado.

Sonó el timbre, Kakashi dio salida para receso que duraba 40 min (Esme: que envidia Inner: como tú solo tienes 20 min Esme: inner no me dejes en vergüenza Inner: ya mejor síguele). Todos se fueron con sus compañeros asignados.

Con Sakura y Sasuke.

-Sasuke espérame –dijo Sakura corriendo para alcanzarlo.

-Hmp –dijo Sasuke (Inner: lo siento pero nuestra autora esta emboba imaginándose al Uchiha Esme: oye sigo aquí Inner: pensé que te aviamos perdido Esme: no solo me distraje un poco Inner: si como digas mejor síguele Esme: okay) y siguió su camino con  
>Sakura a lado del caminando, en eso Sakura….<p>

****

**Tratare de hacerlos mas largos**

**Dejen comentarios**

**Miki Uchiha.**


	7. Inners

Sakura está muy distraída discutiendo con su inner.

_ Sakura: ya volvió a su personalidad de iceberg._

_Inner Sakura: ayer se poeto muy lindo._

_Sakura: pero hoy no se qué hacer para que se vuelva a por tara si como ayer._

_Inner Sakura: fue bueno mientras duro aunque fue muy poco._

_Sakura: si es cierto._

También Sasuke estaba discutiendo con su inner.

_Sasuke: pero no entiendo porque me porte así de amable con ella ayer._

_Inner Sasuke: Sasuke están simple la respuesta que no me puedo creer que estas siendo tan despistado._

_Sasuke: ¿Qué es lo que me estas tratando de decir?_

_Inner Sasuke: averígualo por ti mismo._

_Sasuke: no por favor dime _(Inner: Sasuke pidiendo algo por favor que raro Esme: este es mi fic así que yo puede escribir lo que quiera Inner: si, si, si, como digas Esme: me estas ignorando sabes que no me gusta que ignoren Inner: mejor síguele)

_Inner Sasuke: no, adiós._

_Sasuke: no por favor quédate._

La inner dejo a Sasuke muy confundido con lo que le dijo siguieron pensando hasta la cafetería.

Ahora vamos con Hinata y Naruto (Esme: ahora le toca a Hinata)

Hinata estaba pensando en que le va a decir a Naruto.

_Hinata: como le empiezo a hablar, que le digo, porque siempre tengo que ser tímida._

_Inner Hinata: chica pues aunque sea di hola pero no te quedas ahí callada._

_Hinata: lo sé pero no puedo, me da vergüenza._

_Inner Hinata: ¡HAY MUJER DILE AUNQUE SEA HOLA! (Inner: jajajajajajajaja Esme: de que te ríes Inner: no de nada sigue Esme: ¿? Ok)._

Naruto estaba también con su inner decidiendo que decirle a Hinata.

_Inner Naruto: qué tal si le dices cuando empezamos con el proyecto._

_Naruto: sería buena idea, pero es más que obvio que lo vamos a empezar el proyecto desde hoy._

_Inner Naruto: lo sé pero yo lo decía para empezar una conversación, pregúntale ¿Qué es lo que le gusta hacer?_

_Naruto: buena idea._

-Etto Hinata –dijo Naruto un poco nervioso.

-M-Ma-Mande N-Naruto-kun –dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos.

-Vamos a la cafetería –dijo Naruto.

-S-Si va-vamos –tartamudeo Hinata.

Los dos fueron a la cafetería pero en otro lado Tenten y Neji (Esme: por si no lo mencione antes Tenten y Neji ya son novios Inner: creo que no lo hiciste Eme: si ya mejor le sigo).

Con Tenten y Neji.

-Neji que tal si ya escribimos el reporte acaba ya nos conocemos de mas (Inner: O/O Esme que quiso decir Tenten con eso demás Esme: me ahorro las explicaciones).

_Inner Tenten: me digas que tienes ganas de "eso"._

_Tenten: ¿Qué quieres decir con "eso"?_

_Inner Tenten: no te hagas la que no la nocente que ya no eres virgen._

_Tenten: pero no entiendo cuando te refieres a "eso"._

_Inner Tenten: cuando una mujer tiene ganas de hacer "eso" en la cama ¿entendiste?_

_Tenten: O/O si ya entendí._

-Tenten pero tenemos que vamos a poner también lo que vamos hacer durante estos meses –dijo Neji.

-Si es cierto –dijo la castaña.

-Entonces empezamos hoy cuando salgamos de clases –dijo Neji.

-Si –dijo Tenten.

Espero que les haya gustado esta dedicado a todas las inners.

Siento la demora y gracias por los review.

KarinfdUchiha


	8. Confusiones

**Lamento la tardanza espero que les guste el capitulo**

**Cap. 8. Confesiones**

Todos fueron a reunirse en la cafetería para platicar y desayunar pero Sasuke y Sakura todavía no llegaban.

-Oigan saben ¿Dónde están Sakura-chan y el teme? –dijo Naruto.

-No sé antes de entrar estaban los dos juntos en un banca pero no se dirigían la palabra que raro –dijo Miki.

-En que estarán pensando nosotros aquí esperándolos para desayunar y ellos en no sé donde –dijo Ino enojada.

-No se pero esto me huele muy mal –dijo Kiba.

-Sera porque no te bañaste –bromeo Naruto.

-Cállate cara de zorro –dijo Kiba enojado.

-Cállateme hasta que me mantengas cara de perro –dijo Naruto en el mismo tono.

-Basta dejen de pelear que hay que buscar a la parejita que no ha llegado –esta vez la que hablo fue Temari.

-Lo sentimos –dijeron ambos unisonoro.

-Ya vamos buscarlos –dijo Ino.

En otra de la escuela especialmente en la terraza, estaban Sasuke y Sakura muy pensativos, cada uno separado del otro (Inner: seria cada una en cada esquina ¿o no? Esme: sip es lo que quise decir Inner: ok mejor sigue).

Con Sasuke y su Inner.

_Sasuke: espero que no se le ocurra hablar de lo paso ayer por que ni siquiera yo sé porque me porte así de amable._

_Inner Sasuke: aquí hay amor, amor, amor, aquí hay amor (Esme: la Inner de Sasuke cantando la de mi niña bonita)._

_Sasuke: oye de ¿Dónde sacaste esa canción?_

_Inner Sasuke: de la radio._

_Sasuke: así es cierto Naruto cada rato hace que la pongan._

Con Sakura y Sasuke.

-Sasuke es mejor que vallamos a la cafetería nos han de estar esperado –dijo Sakura tomando rumbo a la cafetería.

-Hmp –"dijo" Sasuke siguiéndola.

Con los demás.

-¿Dónde estarán?, si no los encontramos voy a morir de hambre –dijo Naruto.

-Yo también –dijeron Temari e Ino.

-No exageren se que los encontraremos –dijo Tenten.

-Pues vamos –dijeron los tres muy animados.

Sasuke y su Inner otra vez (Esme: jajá creo que este capítulo se trata más que nada de Sasuke Inner: siempre dejas caer tu baba por el Esme: tu no digas nada porque también estas igual de obsesionada de Sasuke Inner: tu lo estas mas Esme: lo se Inner: con decirte mando hacer un playera con el símbolo Uchiha, compro una taza con la imagen de Sasuke, tiene una figura del en forma chibi y lo más importante tienes un chingo de posters del Esme: ese es mi problema y mejor ya le sigo).

_Sasuke: ya dime que tratabas de que yo entendiera._

_Inner Sasuke: no te diré nada solo voy te voy a decir que tiene que ver con Sakura._

_Sasuke: bueno otra pista._

_Inner Sasuke: ya era lo último que te iba a decir._

_Sasuke: bueno aunque sea desaparece para que pueda pensar._

_Inner Sasuke: okay te dejo._

Pensamientos de Sasuke:

_Qué querrá decir con eso, no entiendo siempre que la veo me da gracia, cuando estaban feliz me contagia de su felicidad, cuando esta triste la consolar y animar para ver de nuevo su linda sonrisa, que me pasa._

En eso se encuentran con los chicos y sacan a Sasuke de sus pensamientos.

-Chicos por fin los encontramos –dijo Ino corriendo esta ellos.

Miki notaba que su hermano estaba en otro mundo.

-Nii-chan tierra llamando a Sasuke –dijo Miki.

-Eh! ¿Qué quieres Miki? –dijo Sasuke desubicado.

-No, nada solo que estabas muy distraído ¿en que estabas pensando? –dijo Miki en forma picara.

-En algo que no es de tu incumbencia –dijo Sasuke fastidiado.

-Si como no, tu no aprecias que me preocupo por ti –dijo Miki fingiendo que es la víctima.

-Aquí vamos otra vez con otras de tus locuras –dijo Sasuke de la misma forma que antes.

-Oigan "Gechis" ya vámonos a comer –dijo Naruto.

¿Por qué nos dijeron "Gechis"? –pregunto Miki.

-Porque son gemelos y se apellidan Uchiha y de ahí salió "Gechis" –dijo Ino (Inner: no se te ocurrió otro nombre Esme: fue por falta de presupuestos Inner: si como no Esme: no es tiempo de pelear mejor le sigo).

-Ha ha ha ha suena gracioso –dijo Sakura.

-¿Pero nos queda o no? –dijo Miki.

-Si de ahora en adelante ustedes son los "Gechis" –dijeron Sakura e Ino.

**Gracias por verlo.**

**Comenten.**


	9. Opuestos

**CAP. 9: OPUESTOS**

Todos fueron a la cafetería para por fin almorzar después de una muy corta búsqueda y de pensamientos con la molesta Inner (Inner: hay a quien le dices molesta Esme: a ti porque preguntas Inner: vas a ver con mi mamá Esme: Etto... tú no tienes madre Inner: está diciendo que soy huérfana Esme: ¬¬ Inner tu estas en mi cabeza por eso no tienes madre Inner: okay ^-^ entonces sigue).

-¿Qué quieren? –dijo Naruto.

-Mejor no preguntes porque siempre pides ramen –dijo Miki.

-No es cierto ayer pedí sopa de fideos –dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Yo que sepa es lo mismo o casi lo mismo –dijo Ino.

-Pues si pero para mí no ¿verdad "Gechis"? –dijo Naruto.

-Ahora todos nos van a llamar a si –dijeron Miki y Sasuke.

-¡Sí! –dijeron todos menos los gemelos (Inner: obvio Esme: cállate).

-Que problemáticos –dijo Shikamaru que acababa de llegar.

-Mi amor ¿Dónde estabas? –dijo Temari que salió corriendo a abrazarlo (Inner: que chica tan problemática Esme: esa frase solo la usa Shikamaru Inner: está bien ya no la usare).

-Desde cuando ustedes son novios –dijo Sakura extrañada y sorprendida.

Desde hoy –dijo Temari alegremente.

-Que bien –dijo Ino dándole un abrazo de felicitación.

-Bueno creo que ya diste la noticia –dijo Shikamaru sentando a su lado.

-Que bien por ti cabeza de piña –dijo Naruto.

-Mejor no le sigo porque no quiero problemas –dijo Shikamaru tranquilamente (Inner: wow! El chico que siempre dice problemático no quiere problemas Esme: que comentario más estúpido).

-El más flojo y la más energética del grupo es una pareja muy opuesta –dijo Tenten.

-Es cierto –dijeron las chicas (Esme: menos Ino Inner: no es obvio que ella no dijo eso Esme: cállate por que sobre mi obsesión a Sasuke Inner: ¿yo cuando? Esme: en el capitulo anterior. Inner: jajaja si es cierto gomen si el fic).

-Mi hermano puede ser muy compresivo y amable a veces –dijo Miki abrazándolo y muy fuerte (Inner: yo diría sofocándolo Esme: cállate yo sé lo que escribo es mi historia Inner: ¬¬ que sensible solo daba mi opinión).

-¡Miki-chan vas a matar al teme, suéltalo ya! –dijo Naruto alterado.

-¡Oh! Lo siento nii-chan –dijo Miki soltándolo.

-Sí que te pasaste míralo como esta –dijo Tenten (Esme: los que están en la cafetería son: Sakura, Sasuke, Miki, Kiba, Sai, Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, Naruto y Hinata Inner: es decir 12 personas y 6 parejas Esme: exacto) señalando a Sasuke que estaba agarrando bocados de aire normalizar su respiración.

-¡Ups! Creo que si me pase –dijo Miki viendo a su hermano tratando de normalizar su respiración.

-Teme ya tampoco exageres –dijo Naruto.

-Cállate dobe –dijo Sasuke.

-Teme.

-Dobe.

-Teme.

-Dobe.

-Teme.

-Dobe –así siguieron por lago rato, mientras Sakura le preguntaba algo a Miki.

-Miki siempre se pelean así –dijo Sakura.

-Si para mí ya es natural –dijo Miki viendo como Sasuke y Naruto peleaban.

-Entonces me tendré que acostumbrar –dijo Sakura fastidiada por la pelea tan infantil de los chicos.

-Oigan ya dejen de pelear como niños de 5 años –dijeron Ino, Temari y Tenten enojadas.

Dejaron de pelear, las clases siguieron normal, bueno no tan normal peleas entre Sasuke y Naruto o Sasuke y Sakura, solo dejamos a una Miki divertida con todo lo que veía.

Informe de Sakura:

Hoy Sasuke se porto menos frio que de costumbre, se la paso peleando conmigo y Naruto pero fue muy divertido, espero que Sasuke cambien su actitud poco a poco (Yuuki: eso sería un milagro Esme: tu quien eres Yuuki: tu Inner Esme: si es cierto te puse nombre Yuuki: si).

El de Sasuke:

Hoy la molestia estuvo peleando conmigo, bueno el dobe y yo no las pasamos peleando (Yuuki: como siempre) me la pase muy pensativo hoy un poco raro en mi.


	10. Atrasado

**Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo**

**Espero y les guste**

**CAP 10. Atrasado (**_**si no se me ocurrió otro titulo mejor)**_

Hoy Naruto se quedo dormido (Yuuki: y eso que nos interesa Esme: no sabía cómo empezar el capitulo Yuuki: ya que le vamos hacer ya ni modo déjalo así), los demás estaban en clases.

- Oigan no creen que falta alguien muy ruidoso, está muy tranquilo hoy –dijo Sakura que estaba caminando junto a los gemelos rumbo a la clase de Kakashi.

- Sí, ¿Dónde está Naruto? –dijo Miki mirando a todas partes tratando de encontrarlo.

- No se acuerdan que se quedo dormido –dijo Sasuke muy tranquilo y con indiferencia.

- Es cierto –dijeron ambas chicas asintiendo con la cabeza.

Naruto desesperado buscando su uniforme de un lugar a otro para salir de la habitación y no llegar tarde a clases (Inner: pobre porque no lo dejar en paz Esme: tengo un poco de falta de inspiración Inner: pero él no tiene la culpa Esme: lo sé mejor le sigo).

_- __"No sonó mi despertador y estos malvados no me despertaron". _–pensó Naruto que iba corriendo hasta que choco con alguien.

- Perdón no me fije –dijo Naruto levantándose.

- N-No h-h-hay pr-problema U-Uzumaki-san –dijo Hinata sonrojada y tímidamente.

- ¿Estás bien? –dijo Naruto ayudándola a levantarse.

- S-Si, E-Estoy bien –dijo la peli-azul tímidamente.

- Etto Hinata –dijo el rubio.

- S-Si, N-N-Naruto-kun –dijo Hinata.

- ¿Sabes donde están Sakura-chan y los demás? –pregunto Naruto.

- E-En la c-clase de K-Kakashi-sensei –dijo Hinata.

- Vamos –dijo Naruto.

- S-Si apenas h-han de e-estar en-entrando –dijo Hinata.

-Bien entonces corramos –dijo el rubio.

- N-No el s-salón es-esta a-a-aquí a la v-vuelta –dijo Hinata (Inner: yo dirían que está a punto de desmayarse Esme: sip Inner: prosigue).

- Bueno ya vamos que llegamos tarde –dijo Naruto empezando a caminar.

- ¡S-Si! –dijo Hinata con mucho esfuerzo de lo sonrojada que estaba.

Llegaron 5 minutos tarde toda la clase se les quedo viendo a la pareja que acababa de llegar.

- Lo sentimos por la tardanza Kakashi-sensei –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Hyuuga-san, Uzumaki-san, el sensei todavía no ha llegado –dijo una compañera de clases.

- Narunii-san estamos por acá –dijo Miki.

Naruto sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia ellos muy molesto.

- Miki-chan, Naruto me está dando miedo –dijo Sakura al ver a Naruto todo enojada escondiendo se atrás de Sasuke.

- A mi también –dijo Miki haciendo lo mismo que Sakura.

- El dobe no les hará nada –dijo Sasuke muy tranquilo.

- ¡Sálvanos Sasuke! –dijeron ambas.

- ¡Por qué no me despertaron! –grito Naruto.

- Porque no nos acordamos de ti –dijo Sasuke muy tranquilamente.

- Se olvidaron de mí –dijo Naruto con ríos de lagrimas en los ojos en una esquina con un aura azul y haciendo circulitos con los dedos en el piso.

- Y a este que le pasa –dijo Sakura viendo la escena con una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime (Inner: no tenias que poner "al estilo anime" Esme: es mi fic no puedo hacerlo que quiera con él).

- Esto hace mucho que no pasaba –dijeron los "Gechis".

Continuara….

**Gracias por verlo y comenten**

**Se despide**

***~MikiUchiha10~***


	11. El baile de San Valentín parte 1

**Espero y les guste **

**Siento el retraso**

**Cap. 11: El baile de San Valentín.**

-Hoy ¿que día es? –dijo Sakura.

-Es 12 de Febrero –respondió Miki.

-Eso quiere decir que en 2 días será San Valentín –dijo Sakura emocionada.

-Si eso es cierto –dijo – y ¿A quien le vas a regalar? –pregunto Miki con una sonrisa picara (Esme y Yuuki: XD).

-No se –dijo – "Puede que sea a Sasuke" –pensó Sakura.

-¿A quien?, ¿A quien?, ándale dime, dime –insistió Miki.

-Es un secreto –dijo Sakura.

-¿De que están hablando? –pregunto Naruto que no entendía la platica de las chicas (Yuuki: baaka Naruto baaka Esme: cierto).

-Cosas de chicas –respondieron ambas.

Después de eso Sakura y Miki fueron al baño.

-Sakura-chan ya dime a quien vas a regalar –dijo Miki curiosa.

-Bueno pero con una condición –dijo Sakura.

-¿Cuál? –pregunto Miki.

-Tú me dices primero a quien le vas a regalar –dijo Sakura.

-Okay, le voy a regalar a Kiba –dijo Miki sonrojada.

-Kiba es un gran chico –dijo – bueno yo le voy a regalar a Sasuke –dijo Sakura también sonrojada.

-Kyaa! Si también le gustas a mi onii-chan probablemente vas a ser mi suegra –dijo Miki saltando de felicidad.

-Si eso espero-dijo Miki apenada.

Después de eso volvieron al salón y se dieron cuenta que ya no había nadie.

-Es mejor irnos o llegaremos tarde a la siguiente clase –dijo Sakura.

-Cierto, pero si sabes que van a hacer un baile de San Valentin y este año las chicas tienen que invitar a los chicos, si que tienes que invitar a mi nii-chan antes que Karin –dijo Miki (Yuuki: creo que es la primero vez que mencionas a Karin Esme: si esa z**** la odio).

-En serio entonces le diré que sea mi pareja a haber si quiere y tu como sabes todo eso –dijo Sakura.

-Veras que mi nii-chan te dira que si lo conozco como la palma de mi mano y como me entere tengo mis contactos –dijo Miki.

-¿Y tú a quien invitaras? –pregunto Sakura.

-Obvio que a Kiba –dijo Miki.

-Bueno vamos a la siguiente clase que se nos hace tarde –dijo Sakura apurando a Miki.

-Pero mañana vamos por los vestidos y regalos –dijo Miki.

-Si, si mañana día de compras pero apúrate –dijo Sakura.

Mas tarde en otra parte del internado, van Naruto y Hinata caminando.

-Na–Naruto-kun te q-quería pre-preguntar algo –dijo perdón tartamudeo Hinata.

-¿Qué era? –dijo Naruto.

-¿S-Si q-querias ir a la f-fiesta co-conmigo? –pregunto Hinata muy sonrojada.

-Por supuesto, que te parece si vamos a almorzar –dijo Naruto emocionado.

-E-Esta bien –dijo Hinata.

En eso se encuentran con Sakura, Miki y Sasuke.

-Hey Sasuke –grito Naruto.

-¿Qué quieres Dobe? –dijo Sasuke.

-Nos acompañan a almorzar –dijo Naruto.

-Si, vamos –dijo Sakura caminando a la cafetería seguida por los demás.

Fueron a la cafetería (Yuuki: no creer que eso es algo obvio Esme: si lo se)

-Yo quiero ramen –dijo Naruto.

-Como siempre tu y tu adicción a esa comida –dijo Miki.

-Tu sabes Miki-chan que el remen es la mejor comida que hay en el mundo –dijo Naruto.

-Si como digas –dijo Miki.

-¿Qué comerás? –le pregunto Sasuke a Miki.

-Onigiris de atún ¿y tu? –dijo Miki.

-Creo que lo mismo –dijo Sasuke.

-¿y ustedes? –dijo Naruto a Sakura y Hinata.

-Yo un obento de sushi (Esme: si no se me ocurrio otra cosa) –dijo Sakura.

-Yo una ensalada –dijo Hinata.

Después de pedir comida se encontraron con los demás (Esme: ya saben con Ino, Sai, ect), las chicas se sentaron en una mesa y los chicos en otra.

**Gracias por verlo y comenten**

**Se despide**

***~MikiUchiha10~***


	12. Aviso

Querid lector(a):

Siento decirles que este fic yo no lo continuare por eso dice finalizado lo volveré a editar pero no se cuando, lo que quiero decir es que cambiare muchas cosas.

**Lo mejorare por que yo sé que el fic estaba demasiado reburujado la trama no era muy buena a mi parecer no se ustedes, espero subirlo pronto tendrá un nuevo nombre.**

**Aparte la computadora en la que estaba guardado se descompuso y la tuve que mandar a reparar y varias cosas del disco duro no las pudieron salvar espero que espero que me tengan pasiencia.**

**Miki_uchiha10**


End file.
